


Телефон абонента выключен

by AnnetCat



Category: Heartless City
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Глупо набирать этот номер – но эту глупость она время от времени повторяет, не в силах удержаться





	Телефон абонента выключен

Гудок. Голос автомата, приятный и безликий. Раздражает ужасно.  
— Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны дейст…  
Су Мин с досадой жмет отбой.  
Глупо набирать этот номер — но эту глупость она время от времени повторяет, не в силах удержаться. Этот номер не ответит, он и не может ответить, и все-таки иногда Су Мин открывает список абонентов и нажимает кнопку вызова.  
Владелец номера так и остался обозначенным — «мистер Гангстер».  
Су Мин сердито смахивает ладонью слезу со щеки.  
Его нет больше года, и пора бы привыкнуть. Да она и привыкла. Теперь она не разговаривает с ним одинокими вечерами, как это было поначалу. Почти никогда. Ну… изредка. Иногда… Конечно, только когда некому услышать.  
Он же умер.  
У нее нет никаких причин сомневаться — она обнимала его, когда он умирал.  
Она даже была на его похоронах.  
Она даже приносила цветы к каменной плите, такой же, как все плиты на кладбище. Серый камень, номер участка, имя, даты. Фотография.  
Таким она никогда не видела его. Это фото из личного дела, и там он в форме. В мундире. При погонах.  
Форма, которую он никогда не надевал. Никто не знал, что он из полиции.  
…Телефон призывно зудит, и на мгновение у Су Мин перехватывает дыхание. Он?.. я звонила, он увидел мой номер и перезванивает, сколько раз так было… и щелчком в голове: опомнись, дура.  
Конечно, это подруга. Привет, давай сходим куда-нибудь, посидим, поболтаем.  
Да, давай, Чжу Ён. Обязательно.  
Су Мин кидает телефон в сумку и встает.  
Сегодня у нее выходной, и она в штатском.

Чжи Сук прислала письмо из Парижа.  
«Когда-то я мечтала сфотографироваться на фоне Эйфелевой башни. Потом расхотела. И вот — все равно я сделала этот снимок.  
Мне самой странно, что я пишу об этом тебе. Было время, когда я хотела навсегда вычеркнуть тебя из моей жизни, ты знаешь, почему. Но жизнь стольких вычеркнула сама — одним махом.  
Осталась только ты, Су Мин.  
Вот, смотри: это я на фоне Эйфелевой башни. Рядом должен был стоять Си Хён, но он не смог поехать со мной.  
Мне больше не с кем об этом говорить.»  
Фото. Высокая, стройная, элегантная, на немыслимых шпильках, в невероятном платье, в шляпке и в темных очках. На губах помада и улыбка — а глаз не видно. Можно поверить, что у этой женщины все хорошо.  
Постскриптум. «Ты знаешь, чем я занималась всю жизнь. Кто бы мог подумать, что самые близкие мне люди — все, как один, служили в полиции? Смешно, правда?»  
И подпись: Ли Чжи Сук.  
Называть Су Мин сестрой она перестала.  
Так и должно быть. Это ничего.

…А помнишь, как я догнала тебя тогда ночью на улице, прямо на зебре перехода? Помнишь? Я так рада была тебя увидеть, а ты, по-моему, хотел сбежать, но не придумал как — от неожиданности. Потому что я выскочила и напала! «Стойте, вы помните меня?»  
Су Мин улыбается и скашивает глаза вправо. Это она зря. Если не взглядывать, можно представлять себе, как он идет рядом — высокий, гибкий, красивый… в джинсах и куртке? а, нет, в костюме. Эти его деловые костюмы, безупречные, официальные, глухие, как доспех. Идет, не смотрит на нее, и вроде бы не слушает, но на самом деле все слышит — вон как улыбается, и голову склонил чуть набок, чтобы не упустить ни слова. Он редко улыбается, а сейчас ему, кажется, весело.  
Не надо было пытаться разглядеть — если смотреть прямо на него, видно, как просвечивают сквозь темный силуэт фары проезжающих автомобилей, и сквозь лицо тоже… а на виске не крошечный квадратик белого пластыря — это звезда, она вон там, над рекой, наверное, это какая-нибудь Венера взошла, очень уж яркая. А небо темно-синее, но над городом висит рыжеватая дымка ночного освещения, и нет на фоне этого всего никакого лица. Нет его, просто ты снова разговариваешь с пустотой, Су Мин, а зарекалась не делать этого больше.  
Тогда она отворачивается, смотрит снова прямо перед собой и говорит:  
— А помнишь, как ты меня спас первый раз?  
Если не скашивать глаза — он идет рядом, и хмыкает, и отвечает:  
— Ты очень мне мешала. Все время путалась под ногами.  
И ты все время меня спасал. Сколько раз я обязана тебе жизнью? Три раза точно, а еще…  
— Скажи, а в тот раз, позавчера, это не ты был?  
Он молчит, и Су Мин не выдерживает, взглядывает в его сторону — но его нет.  
Впрочем, его и не было.

…Город ворочается внизу, сверкая огненной чешуей автострад, дышит, моргает глазами, а над рекой скапливается туман, и опоры мостов поднимаются из ниоткуда. Светятся вывески и окна офисных зданий, перемигиваются светофоры, скользят фары, вспыхивают и гаснут стоп-сигналы. Пятна света и черные тени, а сверху — черное небо, и в нем тоже огни, далекие, бледные, редкие. Древние звезды проигрывают городскому освещению, зато они вечны. Впрочем, может быть, вечен и город?  
Отсюда голос города кажется ровным гулом, но если долго смотреть и вслушиваться, начинаешь различать детали. Шуршание, рокот, гудки, стук каблуков и смех, реплики поздних прохожих, далеко слышные ночью, плеск воды на реке, скрип качелей, шорох листвы на дорожках парка, бормотание телефонных разговоров, сплетающихся в звуковой кокон… слова висят в воздухе, и кажется, ни одно из них, однажды произнесенное, не исчезает, просто нужно уметь услышать его. Они все здесь — всё сказанное вчера, и позавчера, и год назад, и десятилетие… они затухают, теряют внятность, крик давно превратился в еле слышный шепот, но они все еще здесь, и среди них все еще звучит: «Этот мир — зеркало. Будешь ненавидеть его и плевать на него — он ответит тем же. Но если ты улыбнешься ему — он улыбнется в ответ».  
Ветер трогает ветви осенних деревьев, задевает листья, сбрасывает их — и они падают, кружась. И ветер тоже кружится, подхватывает пыль и сшибленные листья, поднимает их вверх и роняет снова, цепляет невидимую паутину повисших в воздухе слов, путает и обрывает нити — и из шелеста, шепота и пыли проступает силуэт. Высокий человек в строгом сером костюме, еще размытый по краям и полупрозрачный, делает шаг, другой — и идет, доставая на ходу телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака, такой же материальный, как ночные фонари, скамьи и деревья, и следует за ним, скользя по неровностям парковой дорожки, то укорачиваясь, то удлиняясь, то раздваиваясь, бледная тень.  
Лицо человека сосредоточенно, губы плотно сжаты, брови сдвинуты.  
Он отщелкивает крышку телефона и подносит его к уху.

…Брали одного толкача на сделке, и обошлось ловко, без сучка — без задоринки, но уже на выходе из здания склада, где все происходило, выскочил парень с пистолетом и открыл беспорядочную стрельбу. Глаза бешеные, движения дерганные, потом оказалось — обдолбанный по самое немогу. Палил и дергался. После третьего выстрела его вдруг перекосило, рука с оружием повернулась под странным углом — свело ее, что ли? — пальцы разжались, парень взвыл и выронил пистолет. Тут ребята подскочили, повязали, запихали в полицейский фургон, а обдолбанный все подвывал и баюкал руку.  
Как будто ему запястье кто-то вывернул — причем со знанием дела.  
Только некому было, он там один был, и не подходил никто — не под пулю же лезть, а этот и не соображал ничего. Застрелили бы, как пить дать, если бы не судорога эта или что там было.  
Командир Чжи сказал — повезло. И нам, и ему.  
А Су Мин заметила краем глаза движение — будто мимо нее проскочил кто. Высокий. Быстрый. Гибкий. И блеснуло в свете фонаря лезвие, кривое, как коготь. Моргнула — нет, померещилось. Но она, кажется, уловила даже дуновение у щеки.  
Конечно, она никому не сказала — еще пошлют к врачам, доказывай потом, что ты не псих. Работать не дадут… Тем более что ей мерещилось и раньше. Как-то раз вот — в спину толкнули. Она упала, ссадила колено. Заругалась было и замолчала — мимо промчалась машина, прошла чуть не вплотную, но Су Мин не задела. А если б она не упала — ее сшибло бы наверняка, и скорее всего насмерть, на такой-то скорости. Встала, оглянулась — кто толкнул? Никто. Тогда командир тоже сказал — повезло. Споткнулась удачно.  
И что-то, кстати, такое было у командира во взгляде…  
Может быть, он тоже видел — мельком, краем глаза?  
Она не посмела спросить.

Су Мин выходит из кафе вместе с подругой, машет ей на прощанье. Автомобиль ждет на стоянке. Су Мин нажимает кнопку отключения сигнализации на брелке, и машина, приветственно пискнув, зажигает фары. Сесть за руль, ключ зажигания в скважину, пристегнуть ремень… Прежде чем поехать, Су Мин достает из сумочки телефон, машинально тычет в кнопки.  
Гудок. Сейчас снова раздастся ненавистный голос автомата.  
Нет, еще один гудок. И еще.  
Щелчок.  
В трубке шорох и шум города.  
— Алло, — говорит Су Мин.  
Молчание.  
— Это ты?  
Город в трубке шуршит шинами, гудит далекими клаксонами, скрипит тормозами. И дышит.  
Это невозможно, но…  
Су Мин глотает воздух, на глазах слезы, она их не замечает, только повторяет:  
— Это ты? ты? — громче, срываясь на крик: — Не молчи же, ответь!  
Город в трубке шелестит и дышит.  
Потом отвечает:  
— Это я.


End file.
